<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Be Your Dog by klowntatorship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589891">I Wanna Be Your Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klowntatorship/pseuds/klowntatorship'>klowntatorship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeding, Heavy Sexual Undertones, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Knife Play, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klowntatorship/pseuds/klowntatorship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever they do this, the sensations that would wrack V never failed to overwhelm him. Gradually his mind would flood with dopamine, slowly willing his body into a mindless state of bliss. A mere plaything for Rogue, sure she would always ask before she proceeded, but it wouldn’t have even mattered with V so strung out on the idea of her venom coursing through his veins.</p>
<p>The taste of V’s blood on Rogue’s tongue had its own effects on her. The desire and devotion in it were damn near tangible. It was like an expensive bottle of top shelf liquor and equally as intoxicating. His blood always left her wanting more, the vicious thoughts of consuming him in his entirety regularly lingering in the back of her mind. She knew she should keep V at arms length to prevent that from ever happening, but she was equally as addicted to him as he was to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rogue Amendiares/V, past Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Be Your Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw: self-harm but not in a sad way, in a knife play kind of way but if that bugs you, don't read. I'm marking it as explicit because it just feels 2 dirty to not ksdjf.</p>
<p>Ngl kinda lost steam on this one, but I still wanted to post it, lmao. It was intended to be smut, so maybe I'll come back and write a second chapter for that, but who knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even as the sun hangs low, disappearing behind towering buildings, it’s warm outside, almost uncomfortably so. The summer heat making beads of sweat begin to form at his hairline, threatening to spill down the side of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>V takes a puff off his cigarette, gazing around at his surroundings. There are pockets of people gathered around the club’s entrance, all ‘kelptopunks’ as Kerry would describe them. He can vividly picture the way the man’s nose crinkles as he says the word. They all have that look to them that they believe they’ll be the next hotshot solo when in reality, the majority of them would end up kissing the curb and getting their faces stomped in. This line of work was good at quickly and efficiently weeding out the weak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flicks the butt of his cigarette off into the already littered ground, snubs it out with the toe of his boot before descending the stairs to the entrance of the club.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, V,” Emmerick gives a small nod of his head as he steps aside, the thick metal doors of The Afterlife sliding open for him in the process. “Rogue’s waitin’ for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, man.” He flashes the man a curt smile before stepping into the bar he had come to spend a great deal of his time in between gigs. Unlike outside, there’s a sharp bite to the air within the concrete slab. It’s both refreshing and unsettling all at once, the temperature drop reminding him that this was, in fact, a morgue. Perhaps no longer in service for that purpose, but it didn’t stop his mind from wandering to that. Such a place seemed fitting for Rogue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>V walks through the bar, mostly tuning out the patrons and the deep throbbing of the music around them. He only pauses to give a quick wave to Claire as he passes. Ordinarily, he would’ve stopped to have a chat with her, but there were times where he was too eager to meet with Rogue that nothing short of the place blowing up could’ve stopped him. Now being one of those times. He could feel the need gnawing at his insides uncomfortably. These days it wasn’t the drugs that made him feel like this. Instead, it was Rogue. He wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. It was merely him handing his leash from one vice to another. Rogue was far more forgiving than any substance he had been hooked on though, she knew how to take care of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Excitement curls in the pit of his stomach as he approaches the booth Rogue often resided in. They had been dating for a few months now, but butterflies still would fill his stomach whenever they were together like some lovesick puppy. The fixer is sat there, eyes glowing blue as she presumably goes over some data for another gig. He nods his head softly, cheeks flushing a pale pink as Squama steps aside for him. An eagerness has started to pull at his inside as he takes a seat in the worn vinyl booth, mind wandering to what is to come. It wasn’t uncommon for them to do such a thing in the public eye of the Afterlife. Rogue did own the place, after all. It still never failed to send a jittery buzz to course through him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see you kid,” Her voice is calm, the glow of her eyes fading out as she turns her attention to the man while she brushes a hand through her grey hair to move it from her face. There’s a warm smile on her face, one that’s usually reserved for him. A subtle cracking in her hardened exterior. Whenever she let it slip up, it never failed to warm the space between his ribs. “Been keepin’ out of trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>V barks out a laugh at that, “Much less than when Johnny was livin’ in my head.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Johnny and trouble are a match made in fucking heaven.” She shakes her head fondly. As much as they both loved to hate the man, they had quite the soft spot for the gonk. Besides, since getting back into a body that wasn’t V’s, he had mellowed out considerably. Not to any normal standards by any means, but he at least seemed to start giving a damn about those around him. She chuckles before patting her lap invitingly. “Alright, c’mere, really don’t want to think about Johnny anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? We skippin’ over the Silverhand bit of our foreplay?” V teased with a cheeky grin as he shifts closer to her. Rogue just gives him a warning look that was caught between amusement and disgust. He doesn’t utter another word, knowing that she would likely have no qualms over depriving V of what he wanted if he kept being a smartass. He moves to straddle her, a thigh on each side boxing her in; his pants’ dark fabric protests the stretch to accommodate the position. If he played his cards right, he knew that pants wouldn’t be an issue for much longer. And he always did, always so eager to please the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand comes to rest on the curve of his ass, delivering a firm squeeze to the supple flesh before drawing him closer. A small sigh falls from V’s lips, and he lets himself relax against her hold. He trusts her enough to take the lead and not harm him more than he can handle. She had already proven herself more than trustworthy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lips skate over his neck, her long silver hair tickling his skin as she moved. When pointed teeth begin digging into pale bruised skin in various healing stages, V gasps, hands flying to grip at the yellow fabric on Rogue’s shoulders. Whenever he catches glimpses of himself and sees the mess of bruises and teeth marks on his neck, it serves as a reminder of who he belongs to. And for others to know that he’s taken. Something that Rogue has never been subtle in. From the way she drapes her arm around the man’s shoulder as they lounge in her booth to the way, she casts sharp daggers towards people who seem to get too close to the merc. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s something that Johnny likes to tease him about, a knowing look in his eye. One part familiarity and two parts jealousy. At first, V felt bad knowing the history between the two. But each time he would fall into the woman’s bed, and her teeth would sink into his soft flesh, all his worries would wash away like grime in a scalding hot shower. And when those thoughts came back, they were never as bad as before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” Her voice is low, a gentle husk to the tone that never fails to drive V wild. He nods eagerly, tilts his head to the side, and exposes his neck further for her. He rocks his hips down against her, enticing her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>devour </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. This was another example of her staking her claim over V. The first few times, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as he was exposed in such a vulnerable state for the prying eyes of the patrons of the Afterlife. He stopped caring somewhere along the line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This had quickly become a familiar song and dance for the two. It was favorable on both ends, both having something to gain from the intimate exchange. Rogue a steady feeding source she could trust and V, another shot at a life Johnny had robbed him of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It stings at first when razor sharp fangs puncture the skin. There’s a white hot pain that zips through his system like a series of arcing electrical pulses before it dissipates into a sweet ecstasy that makes V’s mind swim. After the initial puncture, it doesn’t feel like anything. The area of his neck goes numb as Rogue feeds, but the rest of his body flushes with heat that makes it feel like his blood will boil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever they do this, the sensations that would wrack V never failed to overwhelm him. Gradually his mind would flood with dopamine, slowly willing his body into a mindless state of bliss. A mere plaything for Rogue, sure she would always ask before she proceeded, but it wouldn’t have even mattered with V so strung out on the idea of her venom coursing through his veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taste of V’s blood on Rogue’s tongue had its own effects on her. The desire and devotion in it were damn near tangible. It was like an expensive bottle of top shelf liquor and equally as intoxicating. His blood always left her wanting more, the vicious thoughts of consuming him in his entirety regularly lingering in the back of her mind. She knew she should keep V at arms length to prevent that from ever happening, but she was equally as addicted to him as he was to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he rocks his hips down against Rogue again, she laughs softly, vibrations skittering out along the curve of his neck. She doesn’t try and stop the gyrating of his hips, going as far as to even encourage it as her hands grip his hips and hold him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like an eternity before Rogue is drawing back after having gotten her fill. She laves her tongue against the fresh set of puncture marks that mar V’s skin before pulling back to look at the flustered man. The typically callous merc looked damn near pathetic like this, hazel eyes engulfed in black as his saliva shined lips hung open, panting like a dog. The tip of her tongue peeks out, tracing over her lower lip, catching any residual blood that remained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just can’t wait can you?” She brushes the pad of her thumb over V’s bottom lip spreading saliva over the skin. A wolfish grin pulled at her blood-stained lips when he took the thumb between into his mouth. Slowly, he drags the tip of his tongue along the length of it. “Do you want it now?” She asks, a hand dancing up V’s thigh, her touch sears his skin, and he can’t stop himself from preening over it. “Or later?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now.” V mumbles dumbly, the thumb in his mouth making the words feel heavy and jumbled on his tongue. The woman gives him a pleased smile, drawing her thumb from his mouth before wiping the saliva slicked appendage on the fabric on his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue wastes no time moving her hands around V to grab the knife that was strapped behind the man in the belt holster. As she brings it forward, the oil slick finish of the blade shines brightly under the dim lighting overhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>V is absolutely mesmerized as he watches her handle his knife. The movements are so seamless as if she’s done this a thousand times before. His mouth dries and fills with saliva all at once as Rogue brings the blade to her wrist. He watches with bated breath as she presses the knife into her wrist, slowly dragging it till blood begins to bubble at the surface. It’s a superficial cut, just enough to give V what he desires without making too much of a mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every fiber in V’s body screams at him to pounce, to latch himself onto her wrist, and lap at the crimson liquid like a crazed animal. He knows better, though, knows that he will be rewarded for his patience and that the woman wasn’t going anywhere. They had the time, and he wanted to savor this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sets the now blood stained blade off to the side, careful as not to let the blood drip down her forearm before she extends her wrist for the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans towards the offering and eagerly latches his lips to the cut on her wrist. The instant blood makes contact with his tongue, any anxieties from the day or tension from his body evaporates as if it never there in the first place. The tang of metal mixed with a sharp sweetness that floods his taste buds drives him wild, and he can’t get enough as he eagerly laps at the wound.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A careful hand comes up to card through blue locks before coming to cradle the back of V’s head. He lets out a soft noise, eyes falling shut in bliss as he drinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this moment, all he could think about was Rogue. The exquisite taste that flowed from her wrist to her soft touches and the subtle fragrance of her perfume. It was all consuming and gripped every fiber of his being. She carried herself in such a way that demanded all of V’s attention. It didn’t matter what she was doing either; V was always happy and eager to gaze upon her with exaltation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough.” The words are sharp, and if they weren’t accompanied by a hand curling into blue roots, they would’ve fallen on deaf ears. Pain begins to prickle along his scalp from the hold Rogue has on him. His mouth falls open as he’s pried off of the woman’s wrist. A small droplet of blood trails down the corner of his lips, catching on the metal of his lip ring. Rogue raises her hand, slowly wiping the corner of her thumb to catch it lest he makes a mess of them. “You’re always such a messy boy, V.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was true; when Rogue fed, she was placid and in control compared to V, who was nearly creaming his pants as he took everything she offered to him. It was hard not to act in such a manner though, after all, he was only human, and the aphrodisiac laced venom never failed to send him spiraling into a frenzied state. Rogue never seemed to mind but still would keep V in check should it develop into a problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning in, Rogue captures V’s lips in a chaste kiss. It was far sweeter than it had any right to be when the air around them blanketed them in sin. Still, he enjoyed it all the same as he melted against her. She pulls back just enough from the kiss before she speaks, “Want to go to the back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words were like gasoline on the fire that already roared within him, drawing forth a small noise that catches in his throat. He presses into the kiss a little harder, maybe even a little shamelessly, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he uttered a quiet plea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>